Cell Mate in Azkaban
by triquetraperson
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban when Sirius is brought in. They had the most unusual conversation. One-shot, please read and review!


**Ok, well here's a short one shot that I just randomly thought of. I'm not sure if Bellatrix was in Azkaban already when Sirius was put there but she is in this one shot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. By the way when you suggest a new category, do you also e-mail the first chapter of your story and tell them the main characters? Because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

Bellatrix Lestrange lifted her head as she heard footsteps slowly approaching her cell. It was the first time in a very long time that she had seen any human face as she was deemed extremely dangerous. She had been one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters and was damn proud of it. She loved the feeling that she got when killing innocent people. Besides, she made her family proud by ridding the streets of people with tainted blood.

As the footsteps got closer to her, she got another feeling, a feeling of fear and coldness, something she not experienced since she was put in Azkaban. Sure, the dementors did guard the cell she was in but they had never come as close as they were now.

She stood up ignoring the sinking feeling of no happiness. As weak as she might have been, she proudly strode over to the edge of her cell watching the small figures of the arriving people. As they got closer, she felt a smirk appear on her deathly pale face. It was all due to the fact that the person being brought into the cell next to hers was someone she had grown up hating and never would have thought would be a prisoner in here. Apart from the two menacing dementors and the prisoner, there was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and an Aurora whom she didn't recognize.

The Auror roughly shoved the man into the cell next to hers. Then he shook his head and quickly walked away avoiding the dementors. Cornelius Fudge stood at the door of the man's cell for a while then said to Bellatrix, "Looks like you won't be alone after all." He made a curt turn and left with the dementors trailing dangerously close behind him.

After Fudge and the dementors were gone, she looked at the man in the cell next to hers. He had very untidy black hair and his face was very dirty. He also looked like someone who hadn't showered in a while. "Well, this certainly is a surprise. I heard the rumors but I never actually believed it. My cousin, Sirius Black, a murderer."

Sirius who was sitting on the ground looked up at Bellatrix and managed to crack a small smile. "Is that you Bella? I thought you were just some old hag who'd been in here a long time."

Bellatrix frowned at him and said, "You haven't changed a bit."

Sirius yawned and said, "I could say the same for you."

"So, tell me, cousin. How did you manage to do it? I would have never guessed in a million years that you could go so low as to murder your best friend and that mudblood wife of his."

"What's it to you?" he asked crossly.

"No harm done in asking. I've been in here for a few months already. No one to talk to."

Sirius snorted and said, "Just my luck that I had to be the next one down here."

"Well, you're only down here because they think that you're either as dangerous as me or even more dangerous than me." Bellatrix gave a small laugh causing Sirius to frown at her. "What?"

"You actually think I murdered James and Lily?"

"It's possible; you are a member of the Black family after all."

Sirius stood up and walked to the bars that separated her cell from his. "YOU THINK THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY MURDER JAMES AND LILY!" he bellowed right in her face.

Bellatrix shrank back partly because she didn't like being so close to him and partly out of fear of what he could do to her if the bars between them somehow disappeared. She frowned back at him and said, "So you didn't do it. That's what I thought. I wanted to get straight from your mouth."

Suddenly Sirius's face lit up. "So you believe that I didn't do it?"

"Sirius Black, you are a great coward and I am truly ashamed to say that I am related to you. Even more ashamed than I am to say that I am related to Andromeda or that abomination of a daughter she has, Doreen, or whatever."

"Nymphadora, actually."

"Whatever! As I was saying, you are a total disappointment. If I could bring one thing here, it is that dreadful portrait of your mother. She could knock some sense into you. Hopefully you will go insane listening to her and when I finally get out of this dump, I can come back and kill you for all its worth."

Much to her dismay, she saw that Sirius was smiling.

"What are you so happy about? You just got put into Azkaban."

"Well, for one thing I already know that I will be getting out of here, much earlier than you and that you can't kill me. You don't have the guts to. Besides I know that I am innocent. You believing that I didn't kill them says a lot too." Sirius yawned once more and sat back down in his cell.

"You disgust me, Sirius Black, you know that?" She didn't get a reply because Sirius was somehow fast asleep in his cell. She squatted down so that she could see his face better. Much to her surprise he was smirking. At her, at himself, she did not know. The only thing she knew was that if she ever lived to get out of here, she would kill him.


End file.
